The Lighter Moments
by Lilbloo20
Summary: The is basically a behind the scenes of drabbles I thought of putting in my story , "Hearts of troubled wings." so...basically a meme and drabble dump! Enjoy if you wanna see some weird weeb moments akistu has haha
1. chapter 1

**A/n**

**This is a drabble dump , or a meme dump for small things in ,"The hearts in Troubled wings", universe to kinda lighten what happens between sekirei and ashikabi. I also have an important note at the end of the story****But enjoy!!**

**]**

**CHAPTER 1: **The 5 Times Akistu used meme references part 1

1: Onions

Minato wandered through the Inn doing chores until he heard quiet sniffles coming from the kitchen. Curious he walks into the kitchen to see a sniffling akistu holding a knife.

What's wrong akitsu-chan?" He voiced worriedly.

"Ah,master I'm fine just.."sniffles."...these onions are getting to me." She spoke as she continued to chop and tear up.

_"Akitsu-chan...those are potatoes?!?"_Not wanting to explain he just left the kitchen wordlessly. Wandering if it's too late to ask her to join the tutoring lessons he gave to kusano.

2\. Area 51

"Ah master I have a question?"

"Yes?" Turning to face his beloved she had a look of concern.

"Your...not gonna go to this area 51 to save cat girls and..." She put air quotations." Clap some alien cheeks..are you?" He had to double take to actually comprehend what she really asked.

"Ummmm...no...why would you ask that?" He replied with a question and saw relief flood her most neutral face.

"Ah, good cause uzume said something about how boys like both aliens and the clamping of cheeks." Putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"_I really shouldn't leave her alone with Uzume anymore..."_"Ah I get it now."

"Get what?"

"I'm an alien."

"Yes...?"

"Do you want to clap my cheeks?"

The blood that shotgunned from minato's nostrils decorated the walls leaving a confused and concerned akistu at her master's side.

3\. Asserting dominance

Walking down the stares from his room entering the living room he came to a rather unusal sight.

Sitting in the corner was a slight shivering kusano and Akistu standing in front of her with her arms stretched out wide.

"What's going on...?" He blinked trying to see of he was still asleep.

"Ah, asserting dominance." She spoke cooly like nothing was wrong.

_"It's too early for this..."_4\. Ara Ara

"Alright I'm gonna hit the bath first real quick ok you guys?" Minato called from the living room. He only recieved silence.

"Guys?" He picked around the corner to see his youngest and first having a staring contest.

"_Gues I'll let them be."_Leaving for the bath he didn't stay to hear the banter between both his sekirei.

"Onii-chan." Ku said giving her older sister/mother a glare.

"Ara ara..." The other spoke coldly the temperature slightly dropping in the room.

5\. That one time with jojo references

In the kitchen was a warzone of food and clattered plates.Pots and pans all over in dissaray. In the certain stood two figures.

One disheveled uzume covered in flour only wearing a pink and white lacely bra and pantie set.

The other a just as disheveled Akistu in a low cute belly top and blue and white striped panties also covered in flower.

Between them the last set of pancakes.

They both stared down each other before Uzume slowly walked towards akistu.

"Oh, your approaching me?" Akistu said curtly hands on her hips.

A determined look in Uzumes eyes as she started down akistu.

"Well I can't beat the shit outta you if I'm not close."

Both now merely centimeters away from each other as their breast pressed against each other.

_"Ora Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!"_

_"Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda!"_

Both clashing against eachother blow for blow. Unbeknownst to them Kusano sneakily snatch the last set of pancakes before either could notice. A smirk as she shook her head amused.

"yara yara daze..."

**]**

**I couldn't help,but see these happening honestly. It was an idea my friend had for me to use so why not? haha**

**ok so the important message!****Both my stories Redemption and ADSR ( A death scythes resolve) are set within the same universe!**

**Also my updates might be slower cause I'll be focusing in one story at a time since i made multiple ones at the same time.**

**so thank you!! review and comments!**


	2. chapter 2

**A/n**

**Enjoy!**

**]**

**Chapter 2: **The time Akistu and Uzume went shopping...and how minato almost died of blood loss

"We'll be fine minato! Just us quality girl time!" Uzume bounced cheerily as she dragged a very neutral Akistu by her arm.

"Okay just...be safe!" A very worried minato watched as the two left.

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this..." He sighed walking back inside to finish the chores.

**]**

**"**I don't see the point in this."The stoic cool voice droned as she scanned through fabric after fabric.

"First it's for modesty which is something coming from me heheh." The bubbly brunette giggled. She also scanning through a small section that had the words SALE above it.

"And second you can't tell me minato doesn't have a certain preference of lingerie now does he?" Uzume questioned.

"Ah, not that I can think of..." The latter pondered.

"Well it's time for a change!" The other declared holding up various bras and panties for akistu.

"Besides you know the girls." Pointing a the masive breast of her friend. "What does he generally like to look at?"

"Ah, well I caught him one time staring at my legs...and maybe my butt on a few occasions?" The neutral face having a hint of pink to it.

"Well you do have a nice ass!! Almost a little bigger than mine~" The brunette teased.

"I kinda figured he was a breast and ass kinda guy."

**]**

Back at the Inn said guy had a strange sneezing fit.

"Is someone talking about me?" He looked up in thought.

"nahhhhh"

**]**

"I think this is the perfect ones!" Exclaimed A very proud uzume. Akistu looked at the one's she picked and xould help but wonder.

_"Does master like things this skimpy..."_

"I have an idea...we'll pay for them and you put them on when we leave. Wanna see minato flustered without even trying?"The brunetter questioned deviously looking at akistu.

She had a really bad feeling about this.

**]**

"We're back! Minato come check out Akistu's new out fit!!" Uzume announced entering tbe house.

Being called he walked over to see a very interesting sight and blushed maddeningly.

There stood akistu wearing a a white blouse with sleeves that reached her wrist with an open dip in the middle with her shoulders exposes. (**A/n. Think of her orginal outfit but only the top half with strings instead of chains) **She also wore tight fitted black leather pants that clung to her curves.

"W-wow you look good akistu-chan!" He admired and awed at the beauty of first sekirei. The girl was blushing with a smile on her face at tbe praise he gave.

"Good! I helped pick it ! Say Akistu could you grab the bags behind us?" Uzume question, but had the the biggest grin on her face.

Fidgeting slight the ice sekirei nodded turning around and picking the bags off the ground.

The twice ronin's eyes shot wide open as soon as the girl bent over. Her blouse lifting slightly in the back for him to catch the glimpse a clearly lazy light blue thong with a snowflake design.

Turning back around akistu handed the bag to uzume and looked back to see the sight of her master on the ground with blood leaking from his nose.

Miya unaware just walked in to see the sight of an unconscious bleeding minato on the ground with a worried akistu and Uzume holding her stomach while smiling.

"_Never a dull day here."_

_**]**_

_**Poor minato.**_


End file.
